


Another Universe Alternate Version

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You weren't from the Marvel universe. The Universe you're from the superheros aren't real. One day you get pulled into a portal and you wake up in the Marvel universe. You meet Natasha and the two of you fall for each other. But there's a twist. Natasha's a werewolf.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You let out a sigh of relief as you began to drive home from work. Work had been very stressful so once it was over you pretty much ran out of the building. All you wanted to do was go home and relax.

You were almost home when you saw a bright light flash out of the corner of your eye. You pulled your car over and parked, you got out and slowly made your way in the direction the light was. 

You weren’t sure why but you felt like you needed to see what it was. What you found wasn’t what you were expecting. It was a portal. What the hell? Your curiosity got the better of you and you began walking closer. 

Suddenly you were pulled into the portal. It was like someone had pushed you into it. You screamed as you fell and the next thing you knew everything went dark.

**xxxxx**

Natasha was walking around the city, enjoying the fact that she didn’t have to go on any missions that day. She took a sip of the coffee she had gotten not long ago, she sighed as she felt the warm liquid go down her throat.

As she was walking she looked up at the sky, that was when she saw what looked like a portal open up. Her eyes widened, she began running over to the location where the portal opened.

She turned into an alley, she gasped when she saw a woman on the ground. That woman was you. “Miss?” 

Natasha rushed over to you, she knelt down next to you. She moved some of your hair away from your neck and put two fingers on your neck. She let out a sigh of relief when she found a pulse.

She couldn’t just leave you there so she carefully pick you up bridal style. Natasha quickly brought you back to the helicarrier and right to the med-bay. The whole time you were in the med-bay Natasha didn’t leave your side.

An hour later you let out a groan as your eyes slowly opened. You were met with a white ceiling and a beeping sound. Where were you? Then you realized there was someone with you. Once you saw who it was your jaw dropped.

“S-Scarlett Johansson?” 

The redhead raised an eyebrow at you. “Who?”

Then you got a better look at her and you saw what she was wearing. Your eyes widened. There was no way she was Natasha Romanoff. All of a sudden the door opened and a man walked in with a bow.

“Nat what are you-” He looked at you. “Who’s this?”

“Barton-”

You stopped paying attention to what they were saying. This couldn’t be real could it? You have to be dreaming. What you didn’t know was that while you were lost in your thoughts there was a blue energy glowing around your fingers.

But Clint and Natasha did. Clint didn’t hesitate to grab his bow and aim an arrow at you. You looked up and saw an arrow pointed right at you. You screamed and moved back on the bed. He glared at you when he saw your eyes glowing blue.

“Stand down Barton!” Natasha moved in front of him, shielding you. “She’s not a threat!” Clint looked at Natasha, sighing he lowed his bow. Natasha nodded before moving out of the way. 

You looked between them, your heart was beating like crazy. You looked to the side of the room and noticed a mirror, that was when you saw your eyes glowing blue and there was a blue energy glowing around your fingers.

“What the hell?!” You screamed before passing out.

**xxxxx**

While you were passed out Natasha told Clint about how she found you. After he left the room she ran her fingers through her hair. She needed to find out who you were and where you were from. That was when she remembered that you had a backpack with you when she found you. There has to be something in there to give her some information.

Natasha grabbed your backpack and opened it. She had found your ID, she smiled when she read your name. She set your ID to the side and began looking again. That was when she found your keys, she saw a key chain that has her symbol that she has on her catsuit, she looked at it with a raised eyebrow before looking over at you. She’ll have to ask you about that once you wake up.

As she continued looking through your backpack she had found a photo. Looking at the photo she saw you and with some other people. She could see how happy you looked in the photo. Then she heard you groan. She set everything down and stood up. 

“What the hell happened?” You groaned and placed a hand on your head.

“You passed out again when you saw your powers (Y/N).” Natasha grabbed your keys and the photo before grabbing a chair and bringing it over to the bed. She sat down next to you.

Your eyes widened. “H-how do you know my name?”

Natasha chuckled. “When I found you, you had a backpack with you. I needed to find out who you were so I looked through it.”

“Oh.” You blushed.

“I do have some questions.” She waited for you to nod before she continued. Once you did she held up the photo she found. “Who are these people?”

You smiled when you saw the photo. “These two are my parents.” You point to the couple in the back. “This is my sister and my brother.” You point to them, they both had there arms wrapped around you. “And that is my best friend, though she’s more like another sister.” You point to her, she had her arms around your neck while she was on your back.

Natasha smiled, she gave you the photo back before holding up your keys. “Where did you get this?” At first you were confused but then you saw your Black Widow key chain. 

“Oh um… well you see…” You blushed and ran a hand through your hair. “I-I’m not from here.”

“What do you mean you’re not from here?” Natasha set down your keys.

“What I mean is… I’m from another universe. In my universe none of this is real. You and everyone else here are fictional characters and you’re played by actors and actresses.” You looked down for a second before looking back at Natasha. “That’s why when I woke up the first time I called you Scarlett Johansson.”

Natasha eyes widened. Now that she thinks about it, it makes sense. How she saw that portal and how she found you unconscious in an alley.

**xxxxx**

Within the months of being there both Natasha and Clint started training you. Since you had powers you had became a Shield agent. You go by the name Azure Witch. 

When you first saw your powers you immediately knew what they were. You knew they were the same powers that Wanda Maximoff has. But you couldn’t say anything about that. All you could say was what powers you had but Natasha and Clint had a feeling you knew what they were because of one of the movies you’ve seen back in your universe.

You knew the battle of New York was going to happen any moment now. Knowing what’s going to happened helped in a way but you were still nervous and when that day came you knew you needed to do everything you could to stop Loki.

**xxxxx**

Loki was in a room that was meant for the Hulk. Now everyone was in the lab fighting. You were standing next to Natasha, you knew what was going to happen. You tried to get everyone’s attention but it was no use.

Suddenly there was an explosion and you, Natasha and Bruce fell. You groaned as you stood up, you helped Natasha up.

“Are you okay?” You asked her. Your eyes widened when you saw Bruce turn into the Hulk. “Shit.” You turned to Natasha. “You need to go, go find Clint.”

“What? No I’m not leaving you (Y/N).” Natasha didn’t want to leave you.

You gave her a look. “You need to go now. I’ll be fine.” You smiled. “Now go.” 

Once she was out of your view you turned back to where the Hulk was. “Hey!” You screamed to get his attention. Hulk growled as her came running after you.

You took off running. “That’s right come after me you big green monster!” 

Right when the Hulk was about to grab you Thor showed up, now he was fighting the Hulk. You moved to a corner, you were breathing heavy and your heart was pounding.

Once your breathing was back to normal you got up and started fighting agents that were being controlled by Loki. You ran into the room where Fury and Maria were. 

“Grenade!” Maria yelled.

Your eyes glowed blue as you used your powers to catch the grenade, you create a shield around it right before it went off. After it went off your eyes turned back to their normal color. 

“You two alright?” You ran over to Maria and Fury. They both nod. 

“Thank you agent (L/N)” Fury said.

“You’re welcome sir.” You nod. 

You heard Natasha talking through comms. She had found Clint and she was able to knock him out. That was one thing taken care of. Now there was just Loki to deal with.

**xxxxx**

The chitauri were everywhere. You were trying to stay by Natasha but during the battle you had gotten separated. While Natasha was fighting she was trying to look for you. She saw you getting surrounded by the chitauri. She quickly made her way towards you, any of the chitauri that got in her way she didn’t hesitate grab them and throw them out of her way.

You used your powers to grab one of the chitauri, you threw them against a building. Between using your powers you were also fighting them in hand to hand combat. 

Looking up you saw Natasha making her way towards you. You could’ve swore you heard her growling but you brushed it off thinking you were just hearing things.

Between you and Natasha fighting side by side it didn’t take long to take care of the chitauri. You sighed when they were all down. You and Natasha both looked up when you saw Loki fly by with other chitauri chariot following him.

“I have an idea.” Natasha said. “I have a way to get on one of those things, but I could use a boost though.” She smirked at you.

You immediately knew what she was going to do. You walked over to the car she was standing next to before standing in front of her. “You sure about this?” You eyes glowed blue as you made a shield with your powers.

Natasha backs up so she could get a running start. “Yea. It’s gonna be fun.” Natasha ran towards you, she jumped on your shield and you pushed it up to give her a boost.

You watched as she grabbed onto one of the chitauri chariot. You smiled before going back to the fight.

**xxxxx**

After Thor took Loki back to Asgard you moved into Stark Tower, now known as Avengers Tower. One night you couldn’t sleep so you went into the training room for a late night training session.

You looked out of the window and saw a full moon. That was when you saw Natasha walk past the training room. You frowned. What was she doing up? You were worried about her.

So you decided to follow her. When Natasha left the Avengers tower you started to become even more worried. Where was she going? You followed her until she got to Central Park. What was she doing there?

You found a tree and hid behind it so Natasha wouldn’t see you. That was when you saw her change into a werewolf. Your eyes widened, you had to put your hand over your mouth to keep yourself from gasping out loud. Natasha was a werewolf?! 

Wanting to get a closer look at her, you slowly made your way to another hiding spot but as you were moving you stepped on a stick. Shit. You quickly hid. Natasha’s head snapped around in your direction. Her eyes weren’t their normal green anymore, they were a golden yellow color. 

“Who’s there?!” She growled. “Come out right now.” 

You were frozen in place. You weren’t scared of Natasha, you never were. Even now that you found out that she was a werewolf you still weren’t scared of her, you could never be scared of her.

“Whoever you are you better come out now!”

Taking a deep breath you moved out from your hiding spot, your hands held up. “It’s just me Nat.”

When Natasha saw you her eyes widened, her wolf ears lowered as she looked down. “How did you find me?”

“I was in the training room when you walked by, I was worried about you and I followed you.” You slowly made your way to her. 

“You really shouldn’t have followed me (Y/N)…” Natasha couldn’t look at you, she couldn’t see the look you were giving her now that you found out what she was.

“Nat.” You were now in front of her. “Please look at me.” You softly said. She slowly looked at you, you smiled. You held your hand up. “May I?”

Natasha was confused but she nodded anyway. You gently placed your hand by her wolf ears, you started to carefully scratch behind her ears. At first it made her shiver but after a few seconds she started to really liked the feeling.

**xxxxx**

When Tony said that he found Loki’s scepter you know what was going to happen. You tried to get Tony to not make Ultron but he didn’t listen. During the party after the guests left it was just the Avengers when Ultron showed up. You immediately looked over at Tony and Bruce.

When the robots started attacking one of them went to grab you but Natasha growled before she grabbed you. She pulled you behind the bar, you landed on top of her and your face was against her chest. 

“Um Nat?” Your face started heating up.

Natasha couldn’t help but smirk. For some time now Natasha had started to fall in love with you, she already considered you her mate. You had also fallen in love with Natasha but you were afraid that she wouldn’t feel the same.

“Sorry (Y/N).” She loosened her grip on you a little bit so you could sit up. 

Before you knew it all the robots and Ultron were gone. You and Natasha moved out from behind the bar. You followed everyone so you all could try and find Ultron.

Once you got the location where Untron was headed you all got onto a quinjet. When you got to the Salvage yard you took a deep breath. You knew what Wanda was going to do to Natasha and you weren’t going to let that happen, you weren’t going to let her go through that.

As soon as Ultron attacked Tony and the fighting started you went to find Natasha. When you found her you saw Wanda was about to use her powers on her. You ran towards them and pushed Natasha out of the way.

The next thing you knew you were at the Civil War event. You saw your family fighting each other. Your eyes widened and tears started to roll down your cheeks. You tried yelling at them to stop but nothing you said was working. But then you realized this wasn’t real, it was Wanda messing with your mind. 

Natasha looked at you with a worried look when she saw your face. She then looked at Wanda, she glared. “What the hell did you do to her?!” She growled. When Wanda didn’t answer her, Natasha’s eyes started to glow golden yellow. “What did you do?!”

You started wondering off trying to shake off the mind tricks Wanda was doing to you. As you were one of Ultron’s drones tried to grab you but Natasha immediately grabbed you.

When she found someplace safe she sat you down, Natasha knelt down in front of you, she cupped your face in her hands. “Hey, hey look at me.” She said softly. “Are you okay?” She ran her thumbs over your cheeks.

You looked at her, you shook your head as tears rolling down your cheeks. But then you remembered about the twins going after Bruce. You quickly got up and went after Tony. You wanted to help him stop the Hulk and you knew how to stop him.

“Tony!” You yell through the comms. “I know how to help the Hulk! You just need to keep him in place long enough for me to get to him!”

_“I really hope this works (Y/N).”_

You saw Tony holding the Hulk still. That was your chance. You ran over to them, you used your powers to take away what Wanda was making him see. 

You saw the Hulk change back into Bruce, you sighed. It worked. But then you passed out from overusing your powers. Tony carried both you and Bruce back to the quinjet.

Natasha was pacing back and forth, she was worried about you. Then she saw Tony carrying you and Bruce, she started worrying even more. She ran over to Tony, she took you into her arms and held you close. The whole flight to Clint’s house Natasha never let you go.

**xxxxx**

When they got to Clint’s house Natasha carried you inside, she brought you into a room and laid you down. She brushed away some of your hair before leaning down, placing a tender kiss on your forehead. Natasha went to the other side of the room where there was a chair, she sat down. She wasn’t going to leave your side.

An hour later you slowly sat up, you put your hand on your forehead. Looking over you saw Natasha, she got up and went over to you. She sat down on the bed.

“Why did you push me out of the way?” She looked at you.

“I knew what she was going to do, I couldn’t let you go through that.” You slowly moved so you were sitting next to her.

Natasha closed her eyes for a second. “So that makes it okay for you to go through that? (Y/N) that look you had after she messed with your mind…”

You shook your head. You didn’t care about how much pain you were in, you knew what was going to happen and you didn’t want Natasha to go through that. “I would do it again and again if I had to. Nat I couldn’t let you go through that pain.”

You stood up and walked into the bathroom. Not long after you did you heard the bedroom door open and close. Sighing you walked out of the bathroom. You found a notebook and a pen and began writing a note to Natasha.

In the note you put that the note was in case you got kidnapped by Ultron and about your feelings for her. When you were done you put the note inside Natasha’s catsuit.

**xxxxx**

You, Steve, Natasha, and Clint were in Seoul. Steve went to go find Helen Cho. You were standing next to Natasha, she got on the motorcycle and you got on behind her. You blushed when your wrapped your arms around her waist. 

“We got a window. Four, three…give ‘em hell.“ Clint said before he dropped you out of the quinjet.

As Natasha was driving you were holding onto her tightly. Then you saw Steve’s shield. “Nat.”

“I see it.” She smiled. You used your powers to grab Steve’s shield, you gave it to Natasha. “We’re always picking up after you boys.” Natasha sighed and you chuckled.

While Clint was telling Natasha which way to go you started to get really nervous. “Nat watch out for the pedestrians!”

Once she was back on the road you let out a sigh. Then you saw Steve fighting Ultron. “I’m going to help him. Can you get me close?” You grabbed the shield. 

Natasha was able to get you close enough for you to use your powers to push yourself off the motorcycle. You gave Steve his shield and began fighting Ultron together. That was when you both got thrown into the train. 

As you were about to get up you felt a gust of wind and saw Pietro, Wanda used her powers to try to trap Ultron but he escaped. You sighed and walked over to the twins.

“We need to stop this train.” You look at Pietro. “There’re civilians in our path, can you get them to safety?” He nods and speeds off. You look at Wanda. “We’re going to need to work together to stop this thing. Ready?” Wanda nods, you both use your powers to stop the train.

Once it stopped you took a deep breath, you looked at Wanda. “Nice job.”

Wanda looked at you with a confused look. “Why are you being so nice to me after what I did to you?”

“Because I know you were only doing what you thought was right. I know you’re a good person Wanda.” You smiled.

While you were busy talking to Wanda Ultron sneaks up behind up and knocked you out, he grabbed you.

“No!” Wanda screamed, she tried to use her powers to stop him but he just pushed her to the side and he flew off with you.

**xxxxx**

When Steve and the twins get back to the Avengers tower Natasha didn’t see you. She looked at Steve but before he was about to say something Wanda did.

“Ultron took her. I-I tried to save her but he just knocked me out of the way…” Wanda looked down, Pietro wrapped an arm around her.

Natasha growled. “We need to find her now!”

“Tasha calm down.” Clint walked up to her. “We’ll find her.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down Barton!” Her eyes started glowing golden yellow. She needed to find you, if something happened to you she wouldn’t know what to do.

Suddenly Wanda heard your voice in her head. Since you and Wanda had the same powers you could telepathically contact her no matter how far you were. 

_“Wanda, I’m in Sokovia. Ultron has me held at the Hydra base.”_

Wanda’s eyes widened. “I know where Ultron took her!”

Everyone looked at her, Natasha glared at her. “How would you know?”

“She just told me. Since we have the same powers we can telepathically contact to each other no matter the distance.” Wanda looked at Natasha, she sighed when the redhead didn’t say anything. “She’s being held at the Hydra base in Sokovia.”

**xxxxx**

Natasha immediately ran off the quinjet as soon as they got to Sokovia. She ran towards the Hydra base. “(Y/N)?!”

Your head shot up when you heard Natasha’s voice. “Nat! I’m down here!” You moved to the front of your cell. You smiled when you saw Natasha. 

As soon as Natasha got the door open she grabbed you and pulled you into a tight hug. Natasha sighed and nuzzled her face into your neck. You smiled and hugged her back.

Natasha pulled away from the hug slightly. “I found your note… I’m in love with you too (Y/N).” 

Your eyes widened. “Y-you are? You’re not just saying that because of the note?” 

Natasha smiled at you before she raised her hand up and cupped your cheek, she pulled you into a passionate kiss. When you felt her lips on yours your breath hitched. After a few seconds your eyes closed and your arms wrapped around her neck as you kissed her back.

**xxxxx**

After you and Natasha kissed you both finally joined the fight. During the fight you had noticed Wanda trying to hide. You quickly ran over to her, you grabbed her hand and you pulled her into a building so you two could be safe.

Wanda sits down, tears started rolling down her cheeks. “How could I let this happen? This is all my fault…”

“Hey.” You said as you knelt down in front of her. “None of this is your fault Wanda. You’re a good person and what you’ve done is in the past. The past doesn’t matter now.” You could sense more of Ultron’s drone‘s outside of the building. You closed your eyes for a second and took a deep breath before looking back at Wanda. “Once you walk out that door, you’re an Avenger.”

You stand up, your eyes glowing blue as you walk outside. You use your powers to take out some of the drone’s. Suddenly you see Wanda walk out, her eyes glowing red as she takes out the rest of the drone’s. You smiled at her, she smiled back at you.

During the fight you and Natasha had found each other. Tony said that he had a plan and everyone was meeting up to finally take out Ultron. You and Natasha had found a way to get there quickly.

_“Romanoff you and (Y/N) better not be having a quickie.”_

You were blushing like crazy. “Tony!” You cleared your throat. “Now isn’t the time for that and besides not all of us can fly.”

“Shut up Shell-head before I make you train with me. I’ll kick your ass over and over again.” Natasha growled as she rolled her eyes.

As soon as you and Natasha got to the Vibranium core the fighting began. When it was over Wanda said that she would protect the core, that it was her job. You were going to stay with her to help but she told you that she could handle it.

When you got to the lifeboats you saw Clint run towards a kid that was trapped, you then saw Pietro running after him. You knew what was going to happen. You couldn’t let that happen so you ran over to them, you used your powers to make a shield around all of you.

Once the coast was clear you let your shield fall. You looked at Clint and Pietro, they both were looking at you with shocked looks on their faces.

“What? Didn’t see that coming?” You smiled before giving them a serious look. “You need to help evacuate the city.”

“What about you?” Clint asked as he stood up.

“I’ll be fine.” You looked off in the distance before looking back at Pietro and Clint. “Go, I’ll be fine I promise.”

They didn’t want to leave you but they knew you wouldn’t let them stay. Once they were gone you sighed. You knew exactly where to find Ultron. You ran over there and sure enough there he was. 

Ultron looked over at you. “If you stay you’ll be killed.”

“I know.” Your eyes glowed blue as you moved closer. “I just need to get rid of one loose end.” You used your powers to rip out Ultron’s heart. Suddenly you felt Sokovia start falling. 

Natasha watched from the helicarrier with wide eyes. Then she realized you were still on Sokovia. “(Y/N)!”

You tried to use your powers to stop Sokovia from falling but it wasn’t enough. Vision came over to you, he grabbed you and held you as he took you back to the helicarrier.

Wanda and Pietro were the first ones to see you. They rushed over to you, they both hugged you tightly. They both helped you walk inside, they could tell you were really weak due to you overusing your powers to the point where your nose started bleeding.

“I… I tried… I’m so sorry.” You told them. You really tried to save Sokovia but you couldn’t.

Natasha saw Pietro and Wanda walk in with you. As soon as she saw you she let out a sigh of relief, she ran over to you and lifts you into her arms. She carried you to the med-bay so you could get checked out to make sure you were alright.

**xxxxx**

You smiled as you looked at the new Avengers compound. You felt Natasha walk up to you, she wrapped her arms around your waist from behind. You smiled and leaned into her embrace. Natasha placed a loving kiss on your neck.

Steve smiled when he saw this. He was really happy for the both of you. He walked over to the two of you. “Ready to train the new members of the team?” 

Natasha removed her arms from your waist, she smiled. “Come on babe, let’s beat 'em into shape.”

You laughed and shook your head before kissing her cheek. You, Natasha and Steve walked over to where new members of the team were. You looked at everyone before looking at Wanda and Pietro, you smiled and nod towards them. 

When Steve came to you he talked to you about training the new members you told him that you wanted to train the Maximoff twins, he had laughed and told you that he was going to ask if you wanted to train them anyway.

Steve smirked. “Avengers assemble!”


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: moya lyubov’ = my love

You were in the city getting something from yours and Natasha’s favorite cafe before you went back home. As you were making your way back to the compound you noticed something that looked familiar. 

Once you got a good look at what was going on that was when you realized it was Jessica Jones trying to serve summons to some asshole but the guy wasn’t having any of it.

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at the guy, honestly he should just take the summons and move on with his day instead of pissing Jessica off. You could tell she was getting pissed so you decided to step in and help her.

Walking over to them you glared at the guy, eyes flashing blue for a second. The guy immediately froze once he saw you, he knew who you were.

“Why are you giving her such a hard time?” You asked. When he didn’t say anything you rolled your eyes. “Just take the summons from the nice lady and move on with your day.” 

You growled lightly when he didn’t move to take the summons. You gently took the summons from Jessica before shoving them into the guys hands. 

Looking back at Jessica you gave her a small smile before nodding towards the guy. “He’s all yours.” You started walking away.

As you were walking away Jessica watched you for a few seconds in awe. She quickly shook her head before glaring at the guy. “Get the fuck out of here.” That was enough to make him start running in the opposite direction.

Jessica knew she was going to ask Trish who you were, she had to know something.

**xxxxx**

The next day you were in the training room, you were sparring with Natasha. While the two of you were sparring you didn’t noticed that Wanda would shyly glance at you constantly.

What you didn’t know was that Wanda had a crush on you. After she glanced at you she quickly looked away, blushing. Pietro saw this, he smirked. “Someone has a crush.” He whispered.

Natasha could sense that Wanda had feelings for you and she couldn’t help but get jealous, she didn’t even know she let out a low growl until you placed a hand on her cheek and started rubbing your thumb over her cheek.

“Nat what’s wrong?” You asked.

Natasha shook her head and took a deep breath. “Nothing babe.” She kissed your cheek.

You gave her a loving smile before kissing her softly. You knew that something was bothering her but you weren’t going to push her to talk about it. You knew that Natasha would talk to you about it when she was ready.

**xxxxx**

You and Wanda had been sent on a mission together. You two had to go into a Hydra base and get as much information as you could. But somehow the two of you got separated.

“Wanda where are you?” You whispered into the comms. When she didn’t reply you started to get nervous, something didn’t feel right. Suddenly you heard Wanda scream. “Wanda!”

You took off running in the direction you heard her scream. When you got there you saw a werewolf on top of Wanda. “Get the hell off of her!” You growled before using your powers to grab the werewolf and throw them off of her. You threw them into the wall, knocking them out.

Running over to Wanda you knelt down next to her, that was when you saw that she had been bitten by the werewolf. “Hey you’re going to be okay I promise.” You gently picked her up, carrying her bridal style. You quickly ran to the quinjet so you could get back to the compound.

**xxxxx**

Hours later Wanda seemed to be doing fine, she was shaken up after what happened and you couldn’t blame her. Later that night everyone had gone to bed. Before Wanda had gone to bed you made sure she was okay.

Now you were in your shared room with Natasha, she had her arms wrapped around you while you snuggled into her. But then you heard a scream. You sat up quickly, Natasha did as well. It was Wanda. 

Both you and Natasha quickly got out of bed and ran towards Wanda’s room, Pietro was there as well. You opened the door and saw Wanda crying on her bad but she was in her werewolf form. 

You quickly went to her side, pulling her into a tight hug and you started rubbing calming circles on her back. You looked a Pietro. “Go get Tony.” He nods before speeding off.

“Hey it’s okay, I’m right here.” You whispered to Wanda.

Natasha came over, she sat on the other side of Wanda. With both you and Natasha there you were able to calm Wanda down long enough for Natasha to show Wanda how to transform back into her human form.

You were about to get up but Wanda tightened her arms around you. “Please don’t leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” You were able to move Wanda so the both of you could lie down. 

Both you and Natasha stayed with Wanda, comforting her until she fell asleep. Natasha looked down at her, she frowned. She couldn’t help sympathize with Wanda, she was bitten by a werewolf during her time in the Red Room so she knew what it was like.

The next day while Natasha was making her way to the kitchen Wanda walked up to her. “Can I talk to you for a second?” 

Natasha nods and leads her to the training room since no one was there. “What did you want to talk about?”

“I know you figured out that I have a crush on (Y/N) but I wanted to let you know that even though I have a crush on her that I respect the bond between the two of you.” Wanda ran a hand through her hair.

Natasha gave her a smile and a nod before placing a hand on Wanda’s shoulder before they both went to into the kitchen.

When Wanda and Natasha walked into the kitchen they see the others talking about something but you weren’t in the kitchen. “What’s going on?” Natasha raised an eyebrow.

“I just found out that (Y/N)’s birthday is coming up!” Tony said a little too loudly.

“Will you keep your voice down?!” Clint growled. “Do you want her to find out that we know her birthday is coming up?”

That was when everyone started planning everything for your birthday party.

**xxxxx**

Your eyes slowly opened, you turned around in Natasha’s arms. You smiled at her before placing a kiss on her nose. Natasha gently tightened her arms around you, pulling you closer. 

“Morning moya lyubov’.” Natasha smiled before pulling you into a kiss. You smiled into the kiss. 

You and Natasha stayed in bed for another hour before the two of you got up and started getting ready. It didn’t take Natasha long to get ready, she looked over at you, she walked over to you and wrapped her arms around you from behind. 

Once you finished getting ready, it took a little longer than normal but you weren’t complaining, you looked at Natasha. “I was thinking maybe we could do some sparring today?”

“Sorry babe but we already got plans.” She smirked.

You raised an eyebrow. “We do?”

“Yep.” Natasha kissed your cheek. “We’re going out, the twins are coming with us. I thought we could use some time away from the compound.” 

You couldn’t help but agree with her. It would be nice to spend some time with your girlfriend and two of your best friends away from the compound. “That actually sounds amazing.”

What you didn’t know was that the real reason Natasha and the twins were taking you out of the compound was to give the rest of the Avengers time to set up your birthday party.

**xxxxx**

A few hours later the four of you were sitting in a cafe, Wanda was telling you a story about when her and Pietro were kids. 

“So he was running around the apartment and he didn’t notice that he left one of his toys out so he ended up tripping over it.” Wanda couldn’t help but start chuckling at the memory. “He got up so quickly and said that he was fine before running around again.”

You laughed and when you saw Pietro playfully stick his tongue at his sister you couldn’t help but laugh more. 

While you were talking with the twins Natasha had gotten a text from Clint letting her know that everything was ready and that they could bring you back to the compound.

When you got back to the compound you smiled at Natasha. “I had an amazing time today, thanks babe.” You leaned in, kissing her.

“Come on you two!” Pietro said.

You pulled away from the kiss, you couldn’t help but chuckle. Natasha took your hand in hers as the two of you walked into the compound.

“Happy Birthday (Y/N)!” The rest of the Avengers said as they jumped out of their hiding spots.

You jumped back, your eyes widened. Wanda hugged you, Pietro joined in on the hug. “Happy Birthday!” They both said before joining the others.

“Happy Birthday baby.” Natasha placed her hands on your hips, you wrapped your arms around her neck as Natasha pulled you into a passionate kiss.

Hours later Natasha took your hand and gently pulled you towards the elevator that would take you to the roof of the compound. When the two of you got to the roof you looked up at the night sky in awe. It was a clear night so you could see so many stars and the full moon.

You turned around to say something to Natasha but then you saw her kneeling down on one knee with a small box in her hand. You eyes widened and tears started to form when you realized what she was doing.

“For the longest time I thought I would never find my mate but then I met you. That day I found you I knew my life was going to be different. Meeting you is one of the best things that’s ever happened to me.” Natasha quickly wipes away some tears that rolled down her cheek. “(Y/N) (L/N) will you marry me?”

At this point you had tears rolling down your cheeks. You smile and nod. “Yes of course I’ll marry you!” 

Natasha stands up, she takes your hand and puts the engagement ring on your ring finger. She placed a hand on your cheek, wiping away your tears before she pulls you into a loving kiss.

You were the first one to pull away but you didn’t fully pull away. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Natasha smiled before kissing you again.

**xxxxx**

You and Natasha decided to stay on the roof and stargaze. While you were stargazing you started thinking about something that has been on your mind for some time now. 

“Tasha?” You roll over to look at the redhead.

Natasha reached over, moving some of your hair out of your face. “Yes sweetheart?” She smiled.

“I wanted to know if you could turn me into a werewolf.” You blushed and bit your lip.

Natasha’s eyes widened. “You sure about this?” She sat up.

You sat up as well, you smiled at her lovingly. “I’m sure, Nat. 100%.”

Natasha kept looking into your eyes but all she found was pure love. She transformed into her werewolf form, she pulled you into a warm embrace and kisses you deeply. Then she started kissing your neck lovingly.

“I’m yours.” You whispered.

“Mine.” Natasha whispered before she bit you underneath the moonlight.

You tried so hard not to scream out in pain as you painfully transformed into your werewolf form. Natasha held you close, she never let you go. 

Once the transformation was complete Natasha pulled away slightly. When she saw you in your werewolf form she was in awe. “Wow… I always knew you were beautiful, but this is a whole new level.”

You started blushing like crazy. “You’re the beautiful one, Nat.”

Natasha carefully moved a hand to your ears, she gently caress your werewolf ears which caused you to shiver a little bit at the new feeling. You and Natasha looked at each other lovingly before you pulled her into a passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Italics will be used for flashbacks.

You were currently in your shared room at the compound with Natasha. You were in bed with Natasha in your arms. Looking down at your fiancee you smiled at how peacefully she looked when she was sleeping.

You kissed the top of her head before looking up at the ceiling. You began running your fingers through her red hair as you began to get lost in your thoughts about helping Jessica Jones stop Kilgrave.

_ **xxxxx** _

_You sat down on the couch in Jessica’s apartment as Jessica was going through some of her cases. Then she got to the case about Hope Shlottman. _

_She was looking at the case before she closed her eyes. Looking over at Jessica you frown before getting up and walking over to her. You placed a hand on her shoulder. “We’ll find her Jess, we’ll stop Kilgrave.”_

_Finding Hope wasn’t easy but when you did you were able to free her from Kilgrave’s command long enough to get her to come back to Jessica apartment with the two of you so she could be reunited with her parents._

_At first everything seemed to be going well, Hope was going to go back home with her parents. But it didn’t turn out that way. While they were in the elevator Kilgrave was able to control Hope somehow, making her kill her parents._

_Now you and Jessica were trying to prove Hope’s innocence. But then Audrey Eastman showed up. You weren’t at Jessica’s apartment when she showed up but Jessica called you asking if you could give her a hand with this case._

_While you and Jessica following Audrey’s husband Jessica’s phone went off. You and Jessica both look at each other when Jessica realized it was Audrey calling._

_You could hear Audrey asking where her husband was, Jessica put her phone away before suddenly opening the door. “He’s three feet to your right asshole.” Audrey quickly aimed a gun at Jessica. _

_Audrey kept going on about how she had to get revenge for her mother’s death but before she could shoot Jessica you pushed Jessica to the side which caused you to get shot in your left arm._

_You clenched your jaw in pain, you quickly used your powers to take Audrey’s gun away from her and disassembling it. You glared at Audrey. “I get that your hurt but that doesn’t give you the right to go trying to kill someone!”_

_“But she-”_

_“But nothing!” Your eyes flashed blue for a second. “Jessica had nothing to do with the Chitauri attack!” You took a deep breath, trying to calm down. “I’m sorry for what happened to your mother and I’m sorry I couldn’t save her in time.”_

_You had Jessica call the police which also caused the Avengers to show up. While Audrey and her husband were being arrested for attempted murder Jessica sat you down while she tried to treat your injured arm._

_“You shouldn’t have taken the bullet for me, you’re not bulletproof (Y/N).”_

_“Neither are you. I couldn’t just stand there and let her shoot you.” You looked up at Jessica, giving her a small smile._

_When the Avengers arrived Natasha saw Jessica trying to treat your injury. She let out a protective growl, she looked towards Audrey and gave her a death glare. Right when she was about to make her way over to her Wanda and Pietro held her back from going after Audrey._

_ **xxxxx** _

_A weeklater you were going over to Jessica’s apartment. As soon as you got there you weren’t expecting to see Kilgrave there. You glared at him. “Not on my watch asshole.” _

_Right when he was about to make Ruben kill himself you rushed over to Kilgrave and grabbed him, shoving him away. “You have some nerve coming here.” Kilgrave tried to mind control you but it didn’t work. You smirked. “That shit doesn’t work on me.” _

_Your eyes glowed bright blue as you used your powers to grab Kilgrave by the throat, slightly choking him. You lift him up and slammed him against the wall. _

_“Now listen to me and listen carefully.” You growled. “Stay away from Jessica, her associates, and her apartment or else.” You warned. You didn’t hesitate to make him relive his worst fears before you kicked him out of the apartment. Before he left you flicked Kilgrave’s forehead really hard with your powers._

_Once he was gone you suggested to Ruben and Robyn they should move to another apartment until Kilgrave was dealt with. And that’s what they did once Jessica came back to her apartment._

** _xxxxx_ **

_“Okay it’s time to end this once and for all.” You look towards Jessica. “You ready?”_

_“More than ready.” Jessica smirked. It was time to finally put an end to Kilgrave._

_You and Jessica had a plan. Jessica was going to act like she was being controlled by Kilgrave just long enough so she could get close enough to him. As soon as she was close enough that’s where you come in._

_You watched from above, you were on top of a good size building. As soon as you saw Jessica was right where she needed to be you used your powers to trap Kilgrave so he couldn’t move. You used your powers to jump off the building and land safely in between Jessica and Kilgrave. _

_As you stood up you smirked at seeing the fearful look on his face. Before Jessica could kill him you used your powers to make him relive his worst fears again. You look over at Jessica and smile. “He’s all yours.” You moved out of the way._

_Jessica smirked. “Smile.” Was all she said before she killed Kilgrave._

**xxxxx**

You blink a few times, shaking your head slightly to make yourself stop thinking about Kilgrave. Looking back down at Natasha you were glad to find her still asleep. You let out a content sigh and relax.

Outside of the compound the rest of the Avengers were training when a portal appeared in the sky. Suddenly a woman, unknown to them her name was Sara and she was your sister, started falling towards the ground while screaming, “FUCK! SHIT! I’M GONNA DIE!”

This caused Tony and the others to scatter around frantically, trying to catch Sara. Wanda quickly thought of something that you had taught her while you were training her to fully control her powers, she used her powers to fly up and catch Sara.

Sara had her eyes shut tightly while whispering, “I’m dead. I’m dead. There’s no way I survived that...”

“Are you okay?” Wanda asked once she landed back on the ground, the others quickly running over to them.

That caught Sara’s attention. She quickly opened her eyes, her eyes widened. “E-Elizabeth Olsen?” She then looked at the others while saying their actors names.

“There’s something familiar about this...” Clint whispered to himself. Tony and Clint both shared a look before leaving to go get you.

You and Natasha were in the middle of kissing when there was a frantic knock on the door. You and Natasha pulled away from the kiss, you groaned before getting up to see who it was, Natasha following you.

As soon as you opened the door you saw both Tony and Clint, you crossed your arms over your chest. “This better be good.”

“We’re sorry (Y/N) but this is really important.” Clint said, Tony nods.

You sighed and let them lead you and Natasha outside. You saw the others surrounding something or someone. “What’s going on?”

At hearing your voice Sara immediately saw you, she quickly pushed past the others, tackling you into a hug.

Everything happened so quickly, you were in shock. “Sara? What are you doing in the Marvel Universe?”

“I should be the one asking you that question, sis.” Sara pulled away from the hug slightly so she could look at you. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” After hearing this everyone, except for Natasha, had shocked looks on their faces. 

“Wait.” Sara looked around again. When she sees the Avengers compound she has a huge smile on her face. “I’m really in the Marvel Universe! Holy shit!” 

While Sara was all excited about being in the Marvel Universe she didn’t realize her eyes started to glow blue and blue wisps of energy surrounding her fingers just like how your powers would be. But you noticed this and so did the others. 

This caught Sara’s attention. “What’s wrong?” She unintentionally used your powers to levitate multiple items in mid-air.

Your eyes widened, you quickly reached out to take Sara’s hand. You started walking towards the compound to take Sara to the medical bay so you could run some scans on Sara’s powers. “Tony.” You called out to him.

“Right behind you.” Tony quickly ran to catch up to you.

On the way to the medical bay Sara noticed a mirror and she saw her own reflection. That alone caused Sara to freak out which caused her to unintentionally use her powers again but this time she accidentally broke multiple glasses and bottles on the bar counter much to Tony’s dismay.

“Oh come on!” He said.

After running some scans it turns out that Sara’s power was power mimicry. But before you could tell Sara this Pietro came to the medical bay to greet you and to meet Sara. After they greet Pietro held out his fist to give Sara a fist bump.

“No Pietro don’t-” You tried to stop Pietro but it was too late because right as you said that Sara bumps her fist with Pietro’s. Sara was unaware that she just duplicated Pietro’s powers.

Sara stood up and right when she tried to move around that was when her super speed kicked in causing her to run into a glass wall before she accidentally used her super speed to run out of the medical bay, screaming alone the way.

“Sara!” You yell as you tried to stop your sister, the others soon came to try and help you.

After what felt like hours you were finally able to stop Sara. Right then and there you decided that Sara will start training as soon as possible.

**xxxxx**

Everyday since then Sara has been training with you to control her powers. Over time she noticed that you, Natasha, and Wanda were always gone on full moon nights. You’ve told Sara that it was because the three of you were being sent on missions.

Sara had also noticed a bite mark on your neck, which caused her to ask you some questions. But you would always deny it. The truth was you were scared to tell Sara that you were a werewolf, you didn’t want her to be scared of you.

So that caused Sara to try asking the others but they just told her to ask you instead, much to Sara’s disappointment. 

One day Wanda could hear Sara’s thoughts about you and the others not trusting her enough and that she felt left out. That caused Wanda to frown, she felt bad that Sara was feeling this way. Ever since Sara had arrived there Wanda had started to develop feelings for her and knowing that Sara felt like this broke her heart.

Wanda walked into the training room, she saw you training alone. “Hey (Y/N)? Can I talk to you for a moment?”

You stopped training and looked at her, you smile and nod. “What’s up?”

“I think you should tell Sara about how we’re werewolves.” Wanda said, referring to herself, you, and Natasha.

You looked down, you knew Wanda was right but the fear of losing Sara kept you from telling her the truth. “I know but I’ll tell Sara the truth when the time is right.”

Wanda knew she wouldn’t get much more out of you so she just nods and leaves the room. She just hope you would tell Sara the truth soon.

Later that night was a full moon. You and Natasha were about to leave the compound. You stood in front of Wanda, who was going to stay at the compound. 

“You sure about this Wanda?” You asked. 

She smiled and nods. “I’m sure. I want to give you and Nat some time alone together.” 

You smiled and pulled her into a hug, Natasha doing the same. “If you need anything just call okay?” Natasha told Wanda.

Wanda nods. She watched as you and Natasha leave the compound and once you were gone she went back to her room.

About an hour later Sara was on her way to Wanda’s room to ask her if she wanted to have a movie night. When Sara got to Wanda’s room she knocked on the door but no one was answering. That caused Sara to worry.

Inside her room, Wanda, who was now in her werewolf form, quickly hid in the closet as soon as she heard the knock on her door. She couldn’t believe she forgot to lock her door. She carefully listened as Sara slowly entered into Wanda’s room.

Sara looked around the room, something caught her eye. She walked over and noticed it was a torn piece of cloth. After looking at the piece of cloth she looked up at Wanda’s window and noticed that the full moon was plain sight.

That’s when Sara put everything together. “Wanda?” She called out. “It’s okay to come out, I’m not afraid of you.”

Wanda took a deep breath before she slowly came out of the closet, she walked towards Sara. Sara slowly reached up, she looked into Wanda’s eyes silently asking if it was okay to touch her ears. Wanda nods.

Sara placed her hand on Wanda’s ears, she gently caress Wanda’s ears which caused Wanda to shiver a bit at the feeling.

After watching some movies together Sara fell asleep on Wanda’s shoulder. Wanda couldn’t help but blush at this. She carefully got up, she picked up Sara and carried her back to Sara’s room.

Once at Sara’s room Wanda tried to place Sara on her bed but she clung onto Wanda in her sleep. Wanda sighed, she had no other choice but to lie down on the bed with Sara. It didn’t take long before Wanda fell asleep as well.

**xxxxx**

The next morning you and Natasha came back to the compound. Natasha had her arm wrapped around your waist, holding you close. You blushed and leaned in to give Natasha a quick kiss.

You then decided to go check on Wanda, you wanted to make sure she was okay. But when you looked around for her you couldn’t find her anywhere so you decided to go ask Sara, to see if she had any idea where Wanda was.

When you get to your sisters room you knock on the door, you wait a little bit before opening the door and what you find shocks you. You look at Wanda and Sara cuddling with wide eyes. “Uh... what the fuck is going on?” 

That caused both Wanda and Sara to wake up, Sara jumped and fell off her bed. “It’s not what it looks like sis!”

Wanda got up and made her way over to you. “Sara knows everything now.” That shocked you. That’s not what you were expecting Wanda to say.

Suddenly Sara came over to you and hugs you. “It’s okay, I understand now. I’m not afraid of you, Natasha, and Wanda. 

You let out a huge sigh of relief before hugging you sister back.

**xxxxx**

Wanda didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t hold back her feelings for Sara anymore, it was driving her crazy. Wanda walked around the compound looking for Sara and when she found her in the training room talking to Pietro she overheard their conversation.

“I want to confess my feelings to Wanda but I’m afraid of being rejected...” Sara looks down. “Why would she want me anyway? She already has a crush on Vision...”

Wanda walked up to Sara, she took her hand and began dragging her to her room. Before Sara could say anything Wanda kissed her passionately.

“I have feelings for you Sara.” Wanda says before kissing Sara again.

This time Sara began kissing Wanda back. Sara placed her hands on Wanda’s hips while Wanda wrapped her arms around Sara’s neck.

Once air became necessary Sara blushed before shyly asking, “So does this mean we’re together now?” Wanda giggled before giving Sara a passionate kiss.

**xxxxx**

While you and Natasha were walking down the hall together you both saw Wanda and Sara kissing. You looked at them in shock. “Well, shit... that was fast.”

Natasha smirked a bit before pulling you into a tight hug and pulling you into a passionate kiss which cause you to blush big time. When Natasha pulled away from the kiss she leaned in and whispered into your ear, “You thinking what I’m thinking babe?” 

You nod and whispered back, “Bedroom.”

Natasha suddenly pick you up, you immediately wrap your arms around Natasha’s neck and your legs around her waist. As Natasha was carrying you back to the room you two shared you and Natasha didn’t stop kissing.


End file.
